Officially Us
by music4lyfe21
Summary: There's a new girl who everyone finds awesome. She falls for someone, and they fall for her too. But..who? and... what'll happen? Is she really who she seems to be? Or is there a mask hiding her true emotions and identity?
1. Meeting Jessie

Chapter 1; Let's Meet Jessie

Percy's P.O.V

'Hey Seaweed Brain!' Is all that I hear before I turn around to be tackled by wise girl.

'Well hello to you too. What's going on?' I laugh. She pulls me aside and leads me through the dark green trees, and the aroma of wet grass fills my nostrils. She has lead me to the dining area; oh yeah, its breakfast time. We grab our food from the line, and do our daily sacrifice to the gods. 'Percy, guess what?' I hear while she squeals.

'Oh gods, what?'

'I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO MARVIN MAYE'S COLLEGE!'

My heart beats faster than a deer running for its life. Annabeth was leaving me. She obviously sees the shock in my face.

'Percy, there are still months-'

'It's fine' I interrupt. Forcing myself to put a brave face I smile and continue another one of our weird conversations. But on the inside, I'm dying. Life on this Earth is pointless without wise girl by my side.

'So um, I have to go like, dump my tray out. So… I'll talk to you later.' I mutter. She just doesn't understand.

'Wait, Percy! You still up for that movie tonight?'

I spin around and give her a big grin. 'Of course'

I had barely taken 7 steps forward when Frank came to me and said something I wasn't expecting.

'Hey Percy! There's a new girl here who hasn't been claimed yet, and just arrived. Come on.'

I was looked at as the head of the camp. It was my duty to meet the new campers, show them around, and make sure they felt comfortable here. 'Ok, lead me there.'

I run following Frank, and the sweet aroma of gingerbread cookies make me feel like a child again. But…where did that scent come from? I turn to see the back of a brunette's head, as she is playing around with the dragon that keeps the Golden Fleece in place.

Then I hear her laugh, and it's heartwarming. 'Excuse me, miss?'

She turns around and I have a good look at her. She is light brown, like the color of the leaves falling from the trees, sprinkling the grass with color. She's wearing a rock and roll shirt with skinny jeans, and has several blue highlights. She kind of reminded me of Thalia, but they were surely different.

'Hi. I'm Jessie.' She said with a smile.

And right after she introduced herself, a trident formed over her head. My sister Jessie is the daughter of Poseidon.


	2. Movie Time!

Chapter 2; Movie Time!

 **Percy's P.O.V**

'Welcome! You'll be sharing a cabin with me!' Yeah, that didn't sound creepy at all.. 'Cool.' She smiled again. There was something different about this girl, I just can't put my finger on it.. 'PERCY! I FIXED THE TOILET YOU BROKE! WHERE ARE MY TEN DOLLARS AT?!' I look over at Jessie and she can't help but laugh.

Leo walks in, and to my surprise, he can't stop staring at Jessie. But…she can't stop either. I shuffle quickly to the both of them and introduce each other. 'Leo, this is Jessie, my-my sister. Jessie, this is Leo, my most annoying friend.' Leo breaks out of his hypnotized state to defend himself.

'I wouldn't be so annoying if you could be a lot nicer!'

'Really nice to meet you Leo.' She says.

And I just noticed how sweet and innocent her voice sounded. Good thing she's my sister :/. Ok, Annabeth would KILL me if she ever found that out..

'Uh-so-like-I-uhm-well, was going to go watch a movie t-t-tonight, would you like to join me?' Leo asked her. He sounded like a confused idiot. I couldn't help but snicker.

'I'd love to. Umm.. I guess I'll be at the Poseidon Cabin, so you know, just like- stop by there? I guess'

They're both blubbering idiots, I say to myself. I decide to break the awkward moment. 'Ok Jessie, lets me show you to our cabin.' She nods and we leave a confused Leo that wants to know more about this girl.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

I'm trying to find Percy, he left his hat on the table we ate. 'Percy?! PERCY?!' I turn around the corner and I find him walking around with some new chick. 'Hey, Babe' I say smoothly and I give him a peck on the cheek. And..surprisingly, he didn't want me to.

'Nice! My brother already has a girlfriend!' The girl laughs. Now, I feel relieved. She's his sister. But then…why did Percy neglect my kiss? I'll ask him later when he's alone I guess.

'Hey Annie. I'm just showing her to our cabin.'

'oh, ok. I'm gonna have to talk to you later..alone..'

'Annabth,-'

'No. it's ok. I think I'll just leave now, sorry for interrupting' The girl said and walked off.

'What is wrong with you Percy? You're acting differently since she got here!'

'What do you mean! I'm still the same old seaweed brain! I think you're jealous!'

'Of!?'

'Her!'

'Percy I just don't want you to change, ok?' And I storm off. He's taking an interest to this girl, and I need to stop him. Fast.

Nico's P.O.V

I'm repainting the black paint that has faded on my cabin. Today has been a really bad day. More than usual. I got pantsed during breakfast by the troll bro- oops, I mean Stoll brothers. Now, everyone calls me Pantsy.

Know what? I'm going to go visit the underworld. Nothing upsets me there :/.

'Um.. Excuse me? Would you know where the Poseidon Cabin is?' I hear, and I turn around. There, I see a new girl that gives me a weird feeling that I've ever only felt with..um..-uh- well, Percy.

'HI- I'm Nico' I try to say with confidence. It comes out as a squeal. Ughh.

'Jessie. So uh.. do you know where it is?'

'Yeah, two cabins to the right'

She smiles at me and I swear for a moment my heart stopped

'Thank you, Nico.' And she runs off as I watch her run away, the Stoll brothers appear and literally KNOCK me off the ladder.

Everything goes black for a second, and I see that girl running towards me. 'Hey are you ok?!' She stares into my eyes with deep concern; those milky brown eyes. 'Yeah! Of course I am!' I try to brush it off and stand up, but she ends up helping me and giggles.

'Well, be careful. I really have to go now, bye!' and she runs off once again.

Who is she? I wonder, And I walk into my cabin to watch some the TV.

 **Jessie's P.O.V**

I walk into the cabin, and before I know, it's time for that movie with Leo. I quickly change into a sunny yellow dress that goes up to right above my knees, and fix my hair to match. Leo would be here any minute. He seems so sweet and his humor is just-

*Knock Knock*

I gasp, he's here! I have to act casual, umm.. So I skip over to the cabin door and invite him in. I'm blushing- well, I'm PRETTY SURE im blushing, because he looks so handsome wearing his blue plaid shirt and jeans.

Ughghg sometimes I forget that this isn't a date or anything. I mean, I just met him this morning..that'd be weird..

'So-uh-uhm-like-I-i-well-I guess we should go now, and he offers his hand for us to walk together, but I have an idea. So, instead, I start running. 'HEY! YOU GONNA WAIT UP OR..-' He yells after me.

I laugh and say 'Maybe' I hear him chuckle as he chases after me, but then; BOOM- I bump into Nico and we both fall back, now with a headache. 'Oh my gosh Nico, I'm so sor-'

'Don't worry about it' He grins. Then he tackles me down and I scream, not that I mind. I mean, I would've if I didn't have shorts under my dress.. But I couldn't stop laughing at the fact that I got tackled by Nico. But then Leo finally catches up, and he's shocked.

'Leo! Hey, I had just bumped into Nico here'

'No, no, It was me, I should've paid attention to where I was going' Nico interrupts.

'Oh, ok. Well, I guess we should get going now' Leo tries to change the subject.

'Yeah, of course' I agree with him. Nico helps me up, and then Leo holds my hand and we walk off. But, I notice Leo turning around while I look the other direction; he said something to Nico that had made him furious.

We walk into the movie room, and I see Percy and his girlfriend; Annie, I think.. 'Hey you guys!' He greets us and I turn to ..Annie and she is glaring at me. 'Hi! I don't think we've-'

'I'm Annabeth. There are some seats in the back if you want to go sit there.' She interrupts. Dang. This girl does not like me at all. 'Hey Annie, why don't you stop being so rude to my guest?' Leo interrupts, defending me.

But that kind of pulled my stomach down. I was his 'guest' nothing more. Which is true, but I thought I felt a connection with him. Leo and I walk to the center seats and sit there. Percy keeps looking up at me, and everytime, Annabeth punches his shoulder.

But..why? I mean, I'm just his sister. She's way too over protective about him, if she's jealous around his own SISTER.

We're watching this movie about some girl being hunted down for selling drugs and then finally gets caught but escapes, what a great movie. Then; Leo does the classic I'm-gonna-yawn-then-put-my-shoulder-around-you move and I move.

'Really? That's the best you've got?'

'No, not really' and he leans in to kiss me, but my hand blocks him; not in a sassy way or anything. I just don't wanna rush anything. Again, I met him TODAY.

I guess he reads my mind, because the next thing he says is 'How 'bout tomarrow?' I ignore him, and once the movie ends, I give him a quick peck on the cheek, say 'Thanks' and run out of the room, but I'm quickly stopped by Annabeth.

'Hey, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I'd like to be friends. Also, I never caught your name..'

'I'm Jessie. And I'd love to be friends. But.. why did you flip out on my like that?'

All I get is a low growling. Uh-oh. Then she puts that fake smile back on her face. 'C'mon, lets go to the bathroom!' She says excitedly, and drags me by the arm. This can't be good. But then she slams me into the wall and repeatedly punches me.

'HELP! ANNABETH PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!' I scream. I can't believe this is happening. Then, she slams me into the ground and kicks me repeatedly in the face . 'AGGHHAGAGH HELP!' I scream, but its too late. She slaps me in the face one last time, and says 'That's what you get you low-stooping bitch' then, she ties me up againsta a stall door, ductapes my mouth shut, turns the light off, AND locks the door.

'HELP, HELP HELP!' I scream, but its muffled. Tears run down my face faster than car driving at full speed. I sob and sob; I'm hopeless. My dress is ripped up and my hair has mostly been cut off. And there's nothing I can do about it –

 **How. . Please leave reviews about what you think about the story so far, I have some really good ideas, so STAY TUNED!**


	3. Who?

**Oofficially Us; Chapter 3; Who?**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

I sprinted away from my cabin; I just needed some time to think. Well, I always need time to think. I went over to the 'Rocky Waterfall' As it was nicknamed for it's beautiful and silent scenery.

The pure water just falling so ever lightly into the ground, and coming back up really helped me think. I-I just need to know more about this girl, Jessie.

I think Leo has fallen head over heels for her, but I don't see her feeling that same connection with him.

I close my eyes and just wonder about this unbelievable world, and its crazily relaxing.

Almost as relaxing as the time where Percy had forced me to go to a yoga class with the seven. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, but I was so relieved that I went.

I want to go talk to Jessie, and really get to know her. I knew something was different about her since yesterday, when she asked me for directions to the Poseidon Cabin.

I walk slowly towards the Poseidon Cabin, doubting my actions, when Leo jumps in

front of me with a poker face.

'Hey Nico, where ya going?'

'Umm.. Places'

'Hey, cmon. It's time for breakfast. Let's go over to the dining area and eat' he says, trying to get me in the other direction.

'I'll catch up with you'

And he sighs. 'You're going to go talk to Jessie aren't you?'

I decide to be honest with him. 'Yes I am. But it doesn't concern you. So, you go eat your breakfast, I'll talk to you later.'

'HEY! Um- I mean yeah whatever' He says, and runs off.. weird. I start to head there, when I'm interrupted once more, but this time by Annabeth.

'Hey Nico! What's up?'

I've never liked her. Not just because of Percy, but she's always lying.

'Nothing. I'm busy.' I tell her and head off.

Little did I know she followed me.

I walk into the Cabin, and I don't see anyone in there. Maybe she went to breakfast, I tell myself. She was still new here though. What if she got lost or something?

'Ohhh, you're looking for Jessie.. maybe she's at breakfast' Annabeth says.

Exactly what I thought. 'Annabeth, why did you follow me here?' I ask. I'm mad. She never gives me any respect. 'No reason!' She sings and skips off, probably to find Percy.

I leave the cabin a bit disappointed actually. But, I'm sure she's at breakfast. So I run over there, hoping to beat Leo somehow, but he's already there.

He's confused to. 'She's not here' He tells me. A wave of panick runs through my whole body.

Jessie is missing I thought. We find Percy at the opposite side of us, at the Poseidon table, and he's stunned too. That's it. No one else even noticed!

I run to the administrator's office, hoping to get some help from there. But Leo stops me. 'Dude what do you think you're doing!' He says to me. 'I'm finding her.'

He pushes me back with his hand, and says ' I've got it, but thanks.'

'No, I'll find her', and I keep running

Then, I'm hit by a fireball, and I fall back. No one's going to treat me like this.

I close my eyes and concentrate. I concentrate reallyyy hard. And 10 corpses chase after Leo, while I run to the office. 'Jessie. Is. Missing' I pant to Chiron.

'Jessie? Jessie who?' he asks. Ughgugh. I'm an idiot. I never asked for her last name.

Leo bursts in and says 'Jessie Edwards'. The room is dead silent while the only noise heard was the clicking of the keyboard as Chiron quickly searched for her name.

'Ahh. Jessie Edwards.'

'We can't find her!' I exclaim.

'Don't worry. We'll have a team search for her all through the campus.'

'When will It start?' Leo questioned.

'About.. 3-4 days.'

'WHAT?!' I exclaim once more. Who on Earth will wait 3-4 days to FIND someone?

I slam my hand into his desk and DEMAND for them to start searching as we currently SPEAK.

Chiron taps a few more keyboard buttons, and assures me that a crew will start looking right now.

'Thank you.' I say calmly, and I walk out of the office.

Percy stops me as I head back to my cabin. 'Hey, Nico.'

I turn to see him, and I've never seen him so worried. He hasn't looked like this even when Annabeth was about to fall into Tartarus. Wow. 'Have you heard anything?'

'No. But I've got everything under control.' I tell him and run into my cabin. I'm going to need a plan. Oh, I know what to do.

I'll talk to every Person she talked to last night, and hopefully find out where she is or what happened.

I run after Leo, and believe me, he's not happy. 'Leo, can I ask you some questions?' I ask firmly.

He laughs. 'Why? Are you gonna try to INTERROGATE me? I would never harm ANYONE' and he turns back around, continuing to walk.

'Yeah, well you did throw that fireball at me.' I respond without hesitating.

He turns around and says something in the worst voice; 'I didn't do anything. Leave. Me. Alone.'

But, I follow him. He's on his way to the ocean; but why? He jumps in and is swimming around.. does he think Jessie's in there? 'Leo! What are you doing?'

'Nico, if Jessie is anything like her brother, she's at the bottom of the sea, pretending to drown'

I can't help but laugh. Percy does that a lot.

I decide to just leave him be. I start to panic once more. It's been about 24 hours since anyone has seen her, and as far as I know, Leo's the last one that saw her.

But he denys everything. And instantly, a light bulb has been formed over my head by the gods, because I remember something that'll help me find Jessie!

5 years ago, my father visited me in a dream. He told me about three bronze coins that I could use over my lifetime, that would give me a good hint to a mystery, or something I need help with.

I haven't even used one yet.

But...it's a long process. And it may not even be worth it. But, I'm trying it.  
I have to fall asleep, create a link with my father, ask him where one of the coins are, get the coin, go back to sleep mumbling a chant, and THEN I'll get my hint.

But I'll do it.

I climb into my cozy black-framed bed, and instantly start to snooze. My father must have already known, because I was communicating with him almost instantly. 'umm.. Dad? Where's one of the coins?'

' _Under the one of her sleeping place_

 _Will you find the half key to the mysterious maze'_

Is all that I get. So, he's talking about a bed. But who's? Jessie's? I guess I'll check there first. I run over to the Poseidon Cabin where I just barge in to see a sleeping Percy, so innocent. I knew there was something about him that I liked.

Was it his raven black hair? Or his sea green eyes? Or maybe it was –

'Nico!' My train of thought is interrupted. Percy got up, to see me staring at him like a creep. I'm very embarrassed.

I start to look under Jessie's bed, and sure enough is a bronze coin.

'Sorry Percy, I had to get something. Bye' I say and I run back to my room. Thank the gods, this is going very fast.

I go back to bed and mumble the riddle my father had given me.

' _Under the one of her sleeping place_

 _Will you find the half key to the mysterious maze'_

And sure enough, I'm asleep. But…all I see are letters…letters made out of books. Grey books.

A-N-N

'HEY NICO!' I'm interrupted. All I got were three letters! I can't get that dream back! EVER!

'WHAT IS IT!?' I scream, and I see Percy at the door. He looks sad.

'Let's make a plan.' He says.

'Thanks but I've got one.' I say, and I head over to the library to think.

I think I know who to talk to.

I close my notebook of plans and I head over to

 **Cabin 6**

 **Not sure if I should continue this one… 3 reviews to continue it!** **Peace out!**


End file.
